sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Quest for a Better Life(rp)
Plot Everyone is devastated by the death of their Elite Member, Asonja the Hedgehog. Although his cause of death was unknown by some, the rest try to piece together what happened. As for Storm/Raven, she is on a different quest than to move on; she attempts to go back in time to where they first met to change the future. Storm gets to know the boy hedgehog to get a better understanding of his personality and what happened to the one that she knew. Will she succeed? Characters Raven the Panther / Storm The Fox Asonja the Hedgehog (Kid Version) Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog Act I The pink floating sphere of light swirled around Storm as it blinded her for a moment. When Storm opened her eyes, she was now in a dark city park, where it was already dusk. Storm shook her head. "I remember this place.. But it seems different somehow." She murmured. "Where to next?" She asked in curiousity. The sphere of light flew over to the young black hedgehog, who looked scared and worried by himself. They didnt know what to do or where to go. Storm cautiously walked over. "You okay there, little dude?" She said, crouching down so she was at his height. He jumped and yelped, dropping a knife. "I-I didnt do it! I sw-swear!" He covered his eyes, shaking a bit. "Er, hey, it's okay. Not accusing you of anything." Storm said. She put out her hand. "Fionna Rose Smth. Call me Fionna." She said grinnng. "F-Fionna?" The hedgehog sniffed and looked at her. "It's...nice to meet you..." A few tears were coming out like waterfalls at this point. He seemed heartbroken. Even the knife he had was questionable. What Storm noticed was the knife was the exact same that she stabbed "Asonja" with. "Hey, hey, don't cry. It's alright there, little dude." Storm said. She put her hands up. "Crying is like putting pudding in your hair at lunc- Er, sorry. Personal thought. Imma little wacko up here." She said, pointing at her head. "It's okay...Im trying not to cry...because...Robotnik...he..." He broke down again, cutting off his words. "You can tell me later if you want, you know." Storm said. She ruffled his hair. "No need to say it all now, if you don't want to." He blinked a few times at looked at her, he nodded and picked up his knife again. "O-okay...I'll tell you later I guess..." He sniffs again, wiping his nose with his trench coat sleeve that OBVIOUSLY looked too big for him. Storm's eyes glazed over when she glanced at the trench coat. She shook her head. "So, you have a place to stay, kid? It's getting dark.." "I used to...but I dont anymore..." He sniffed. "I want my Mommy and Daddy back..." He complained. A transparent Komerl watched them with a smile ready to help at any time. The kid hedgehog rubbed his eyes with his over-sized trench coat. He was also wearing a cross necklace that was also a little big on him. "Alright, c'mon kid. Let's go find you a hotel to stay in.." Storm said, and put her hand out. "My treat." She said, grinning. He smiled back, but was still a bit teary-eyed. "O-okay! Thank you!" He takes her hand nervously at first but he soon calmed down. Komerl then falls from a light blue Giant Ring. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The boy looked up, yelped and moved out of the way. "GAH! IT'S RAINING PEOPLE!" Storm stiffened. "Hey kid? Er, go find us a hotel. I'll catch up in a minute.." She muttered. Quickly, she let go of his hand, and turned to face Komerl. He nodded and ran to a hotel, hating the fact that he had to leave her so soon. He was already getting accustomed to her kindness. "Ow. That freaking hurts!" Komerl said as he rubbed his head. Storm let out a deep sigh, and walked over to Komerl, extending a hand. "Come on and get up.. " she muttered. " I did something wrong and you hate me. But what did I do is the question..." Komerl thought to himself as he looked at Storm with an unreadable emotion as he stood up but turned his back towards her with his arms crossed an his eyes darkened a little. She stranglely reminded him of someone...his mother and Raven. Storm lashed her tail. "You're welcome..?" She said in confusion. After a few seconds, she turned around and sprinted off to find if Asonja has found hotel. As she searched for him, the more and more worried she got. It was almost as if Asonja vanished from existence with no trace. "Crap.. Leave him for a second and he's gone." Storm muttered. "Hey, Asonja!!" She shouted. "Where are you?!"